xariafandomcom-20200214-history
SW Chemistry
= Chemistry = Used for both legal and non-legal purposes, chemical compounds and spice extracts play an important part in Star Wars. This section details the creation and use of chemical and narcotic compounds. (Based off of Campaign’s Potion/Powder & Alchemical/Herbalism Rules) Many chemical stimulants can be addictive and should be role-played accordingly. SKILL - Identify Chemistry This allows the character to correctly identify the effects of chemical stims and compounds via taste, odor, color, and texture. Role-playing a minimized effect of the chemical identified is encouraged (e.g. being extremely happy if it causes euphoria, or getting momentarily drowsy if it causes sleep). Skill - Concoct Chemistry - Non-Fighter Only This skill allows a character to create a single dose of one chemical compound once per day. (Note: there are some exceptions to the limit) Each compound takes 15 minutes to prepare. You may choose additional chemical compounds by purchasing this skill multiple times. Knowledge of this skill permits one prepared compound at game-start. (I.E. you can have one on hand at game-time-in). Medical supplies are exempt to this rule. Required Components: (see below) You should have some kind of physical representation of your chemical kit (like a child’s chemistry set) and materials to represent the completed compounds. (Sugars, salts, salves, etc – please be aware of health conditions of other players before giving them a compound) = Chemical Compounds & Drugs = Stims (Temp BP Boost) Stims give a shot of adrenaline to the target, which enables them to keep pushing on in desperate situations or to wake them up rapidly. Stims are commonly found in med-packs as a medical treatment, however the rush of adrenaline can be addictive. Note: A character may make up to 3 stims per day as opposed to one, but they take 30 minutes to create as opposed to 15. A character with this skill can also begin with 2 pre-made stims on hand. Duration: Instant/One Combat Effects: Adds +1 temporary BP. This does not supersede the 10 HP Max rule. It also functions as per the AWAKE Force Ability. – The stim will awaken any Character that is under Force Power SLEEP or naturally asleep or unconscious. Character will AWAKEN immediately and be alert. Post Duration: If used in combat, the target will lose 1 body-point once the combat has completed (once the adrenaline wears off). If the target is reduced to 0 by this loss, they will be unconscious for an additional 30 seconds. (1 minute 30 seconds starting timer). Using a second stim to bring them awake will have no effect. Avabush Spice (Truth) Refined spice of the avabush plant of Boros is often used to create a TRUTH serum. Side effects include drowsiness. Duration: 1 question Effects: Target must answer the next question posed to them as TRUTHFULLY as they can. The question, therefore, should be phrased carefully. Post Duration: The target is a little woosy but can function normally. Death Stixxs (Fear/Incite immunity) The cilona extract offered euphoria in exchange for a horrific outcome, producing a twisted version of reality enhanced by bright colors. With each dose, the user's life was shortened, and the successive dosages took away larger chunks from a lifespan. With each successive dose, the desire for a harder reaction increased. The drug weakened a person's connection to the Force . Death sticks are highly addictive. Duration: 15 minutes Effect: Causes euphoria and pleasant colorful hallucinations. Target is immune to INCITE and FEAR for the duration. Target loses -2 Force Points upon ingestion and cannot regain them until the duration has ended. Post Duration: When the 15 minutes has ended, the target loses 1 body point and experiences an emotional ‘downer’. Bacta Patch (Healing) Bacta was a synthetic chemical substance that consisted of gelatinous, translucent red alazhi and kavam bacterial particles that were mixed within a colorless, viscous fluid known as ambori . When a patient was exposed to bacta, the bacterial particles within sought out wounds and promoted rapid tissue regeneration while preventing the emergence of scar tissue. Note: A character may make up to 6 batca patches per day as opposed to one, but they take 30 minutes to create as opposed to 15. A character with this skill can also begin with 2 pre-made bacta patches on hand. Duration: 30 seconds to activate, Instant Use Effects: Bacta patches instantly heal 1 BP worth of damage. Target cannot use them to gain more than their max BP. Suggested Physreps: Chemical heating packs, TigerBalm patches, etc. Glitterstim (Receptive Telepathy) Glitterstim was the name of a potent variety of the drug family "spice " that was mined on Kessel . It gave the user a brief, yet pleasurable telepathic boost and heightened mental state. It was a very valuable kind of spice, and tightly controlled by the Galactic Empire . It is highly addictive. Excessive use, however, degenerated the nerves in the brain resulting in loss of sight, twitching, nervousness and paranoia. Effects: Gives user 1 use of receptive Telepathy and leaves them pleasantly calm Receptive Telepathy Duration: Instant Range: 10 ft Power allows the User to 'read' the surface thoughts/emotions of a single living Target. This takes the form of either reading the emotions of the Target (i.e. Angry, Sad, Worried, Nervous) or if the Target is being honest or not. If the Target has the ability to block mental influence, the User will be told "they cannot sense anything". Droids are not affected by this power. Post Duration: Temporary Blindness – 30 seconds. Repeated use in the same day will increase this duration by 30 seconds each time. Lesai (Prevent Sleep/stun) Made of a mold scraped off a lizard which lived on a rather foul-smelling plant, Lesai allowed Humans , and perhaps other sentient species, to go without the need for sleep. It thus effectively extended the average life-span by one third. Despite its disgusting origin it was highly addictive. Typically ingested at the hollow of the throat, Lesai left a distinctive purple stain that most addicts took to covering up with flesh-colored powder. Duration: 30 minutes Effects: Prevents the effects of the SLEEP and STUN Force Powers. This will also render a STUN setting on a blaster ineffective. After Duration: The target will feel the need for sleep catching up to them and suffer under the effects of EXHAUSTION. They become extremely fatigued until Target rests for 3 minutes. While the target cannot fight well enough to do damage, they can defend themselves. The target is too tired to effectively fight with Force Powers or do anything that requires manual dexterity. Neutron Pixie (Pain immunity) While nobody is really sure where it comes from, Pixie is one of the more popular narcotics. Effects included ecstasy, increased reaction time, perceived feelings of strength and endurance, and resistance to pain. Withdrawal symptoms included perspiration, nausea, weakness in the muscles, aching bones or joints, and extreme physical and mental torpor. It was often ingested with a light fruit flavoring. Duration: 1 hour Effects: Immunity to PAIN and all other PAIN based abilities (Question, INTERROGATE). Target is euphoric, cheerful, and friendly. After Duration: Target loses 1 Body Point which cannot be regained for an hour, feels tired & nauseous, and is under the effects of FUMBLE for 5 minutes. Target cannot pick up or hold anything in their hands. Anything held by the Target must be dropped. Sedative H4-B (Sleep) Although commonly found in hospitals and used as a sedative, some unsavory elements use H4B to knock their targets out. Duration: 5 minutes or AWAKEN Effects: Target slowly falls unconscious. Target can be awakened by shaking while shouting at the Target to wake up. This procedure will take 20 seconds for the Target to wake. Upon being attacked, the Character wakes up immediately. The target can be searched, have items planted or removed, bound, or otherwise moved without their awakening. Zemex (poison) A nerve agent rumored to have been developed by the Empire as a weapon against their enemies, Zemex has made its' way onto the black market as a highly toxic poison. Duration: one hour Effects: Poisons the target’s blood, causing them to suffer excruciating pain. Target loses one BP every 15 minutes for one hour. These lost BP cannot be regained by any means until someone has used Remedy on the target, cast PURIFY BLOOD on the target, or the duration ends. In most cases, this will kill a normal person within an hour. Back to main